Seven Days of Courting
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Hibari always liked to test Tsunayoshi, just to make sure that his herbivore was loyal to him. Even after being in a relationship for 2 years, Hibari still felt the need to test him, but this time, he went too far, and only one week before their anniversary. Now, in only one week, he plans to win back his herbivore, no matter what the cost 1827 slight All27 Possible Character Death
1. Prologue

A loud slap resounded throughout the room as Hibari held his now red cheek, keeping at bay his newfound desire to bite the herbivore in front of him to death. Never had a herbivore dared to strike him in such a way, but he reminded himself that he deserved this. It was his fault that his herbivore was reacting this way.

No. He has no right to call him that anymore. Sawada Tsunayoshi was no longer his herbivore. He had gone too far this time, and no matter how forgiving the brunet was, Hibari doubted he would get a second chance. Or was it a third? He lost count with how many times he had hurt this particular herbivore. Tsunayoshi was too forgiving for his own good, but even he had his limits.

It was in his nature. Hibari had put up a wall to keep himself protected from crowding herbivores, but somehow, Tsunayoshi had managed to get passed it. Hibari didn't want to believe it, so he made it his task to constantly test him. Even after they began dating, after a full two years of dating, Hibari still tested him. And that was the problem.

In his heart, he knew Tsunayoshi would never betray him, but his mind told him something else, and Hibari always listened to his mind. Every time, he would think of a new way to test Tsunayoshi, each time more difficult. The first time, it was testing his trust, to see if he would believe him no matter what. He lied to Tsunayoshi, and the boy accepted it, even though he knew it was a lie. He hadn't questioned Hibari about it, just let it happen.

The second time, Hibari "accidentally" called the herbivore during one of his fights, just to see if the herbivore would come to help him or not, and he wasn't disappointed when he saw the herbivore arrive in his Hyper Dying Will mode, ready to fight in an already won battle.

But now the situation was different. He went much too far this time. He slept with someone else, something he hadn't even done with his herbivore because he wanted to wait until his herbivore was truly ready. He had timed the event so that Tsunayoshi would find them in whatever position they were in. Hibari had only planned to kiss the other person, but it had escalated too high and he went with it. And Tsunayoshi found him, just as he expected, just not in the way he expected. He didn't expect to be found with his length buried into some random woman that had been flirting with him.

But that was how Tsunayoshi found him, and though a part of him half hoped that the brunet would forgive him, just as he always did. That wasn't the case this time, and he didn't really expect it to be. The herbivore wasn't stupid. Too trusting and forgiving – yes – and he may not have been great with his studies, but the herbivore was by no means stupid.

He was kind and sweet, and now that Hibari was in this position, he realized that the herbivore really did care for him, in a way no one before ever had. And he ruined it. He ruined his relationship with the only person that would actually accept everything about him like Tsunayoshi had. It was his mistake that caused this mess, and he now had no way to fix it.

He wanted to hold his herbivore again, to apologize for everything he had done – to apologize for sleeping with a random woman he had just met. He wanted to beg for forgiveness and he wanted his herbivore to accept him again.

But that was already passed reality, and in the deepest depths of fantasy. His fantasy was that his herbivore would forgive him and they could continue with there happy relationship. The reality of it, was that Tsunayoshi wouldn't forgive him, and he wouldn't go back to being in a happy relationship with him. Tsunayoshi was everything but happy.

The proof was right in front of him, as he watched the herbivore sob, tears streaming down his pale, creamy skin and his eyes showing emotions Hibari had hoped he would never have to see. Hurt, anger, regret, sadness, and pain all mixed into his beautiful brown orbs. His shoulders shook much more than Hibari had ever seen, and his lower lip quivered, obviously failing to stop the onslaught of tears that continued to fall.

"Why Kyoya? Why would you do that?" He couldn't answer that. He wasn't sure why he did that anymore. He felt as though he had to do it, to test his herbivore once more, but it was no longer necessary. Actually, it wasn't necessary to begin with. It was just something he did out of his own stupidity, and now, the guilt was coming back to him with full force.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it something I did?" No. _It wasn't your fault, it was mine_. The words wouldn't exit his mouth, because his pride wouldn't allow them to. He wouldn't – No. He _couldn't_ say the words that wanted so desperately to be heard by the sobbing brunet in front of him.

"Answer me Kyoya! Why did you do it?!" He had to respond. His herbivore was getting frustrated. But what could he say? _I don't know?_ That would anger his little brunet further. He had to fix this. He had to overcome his pride and tell Tsunayoshi the truth.

"Because I've lost my interest in you." No. _No. NO!_ That wasn't what he wanted to say at all. He didn't want to ruin whatever chances he had left with Tsunayoshi. So why did those words come out of his mouth?

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened, and a flash of realization passed through them that Hibari did not want to see. Was this his fault? Did Tsunayoshi really believe him so easily because of all of the tests he had done? Tsunayoshi should still be able to doubt him; To go against him. He did want the herbivore to obey every single thing he said. As strange as it was, he enjoyed the herbivore's disobedience at times. They were amusing and interesting to say the least. Had he gone too far?

_Yes. I did go too far. Much too far._

"I see," Tsuna said, his bangs, which had grown longer over the years, shadowed his eyes and tears continued to pour out in a never ending stream. "I guess it was my fault. I wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship, and I kept you waiting for too long, didn't I. Its only natural you'd find some other way to satisfy that need right? So, how long had it been going on for?"

_It's not like that._ He didn't mind waiting. In fact, as impatient of a person he was, Tsunayoshi's innocence was one of the reasons he liked the herbivore so much, and was willing to wait. That was the first time he had ever done something like that, and he now regretted it with his entire being.

"Months," he replied. _Why? Why won't my brain listen?! _The situation was getting so much worse, so much deeper, and his brain wasn't helping to improve it in anyway.

"Oh." _Oh, he says. _That was it? That was all he could say to this? He wasn't going to argue with him? Or scold him? Tsunayoshi was really going to leave it at that?

"I only want to know one more thing." _What more could he possibly want to know? What was Tsunayoshi trying to do? _"Did you ever have any feelings for me at all?"

_What?_ The situation was that bad, that Tsunayoshi actually questioned whether the entire relationship was true or not. Another case of myth versus reality, and reality, for some reason, was against him.

"No." That was it. It was all over, and all hope was lost in the dark abyss called despair. There was no fixing this anymore. It was beyond repair.

Tsunayoshi handed him a small black box, and Hibari hesitantly took it, because he was afraid that maybe his skin would brush against Tsunayoshi's and he'd get the same feeling he always got; The feeling – the need to embrace his herbivore.

"I was going to give this to you next week you know? We were so close to 3 years, in just a week, not that it ever really mattered in the first place, did it?" He wanted to reach out for Tsunayoshi's hand that was so far away now, both figuratively and literally, as he exited the room in which their argument took place. "Goodbye Hibari-san."

_Goodbye?_ No. He wouldn't let that happen. How could he forget that their 3 year anniversary was in just a week? _One week._ That was all the time he needed. In just one week, he was going to make his herbivore fall in love with him again, no matter what the cost.

**~.-.~**

**Yeah… Probably shouldn't but I'm starting a new fic. Indeed**

**If you couldn't tell, its a bit sad. Or very…**

**I'm only making this 8 chapters, so be ready. I'm getting help from people on a FFN KHR Group on Facebook. I'll post their usernames on the next chapter when I start collecting ideas! Yay!**

**ANYWAY! Please read my other stories, and for those of you who read Sweet Dream, I'm making it a multi-chapter fic now, since I felt like it. :p **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR! **

**Oh! And I was sick while I wrote this, so excuse any mistakes please!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ciao~ **


	2. Day 1

Hibari knew his plan had a few flaws in it, but he would have to make due with it. He had a short amount of time to work with, so he had to work as quickly as possible. His herbivore wasn't going to forgive him so easily this time. A mere box of chocolates or a bouquet of flowers wouldn't even be close to enough. And somehow, at the same time, he had to ensure that Tsunayoshi remained his, that no other herbivore tried to claim what was rightfully his, and that he managed to keep his pride intact. His pride was something he would never give up, not for anyone, and he was sure Tsunayoshi would come back to him and that his pride would not receive any injuries. Injuries were unacceptable...

Now, he had to get his herbivore's attention, because Tsunayoshi had been ignoring him, and that was not something Hibari would tolerate. He was to be given the utmost respect, and his herbivore was doing the opposite, not that one could fully blame him. Hibari took full blame for what happened between them, and he knew he was wrong, but that didn't mean he would allow his herbivore to leave him. Tsunayoshi was his, and only his. His herbivore was only allowed to leave if Hibari told him to, though now, he supposed, was an exception.

For now, he would force the herbivore to pay attention to him; one way or another.

His first task, was to deal with any bullies. Rumors had spread quickly as people seemed to noticed them not spending any more time together, and while some of the people following after his Tsunayoshi were perverts, whom he would bite to death later, most were bullies who thought it was a good idea to antagonize his herbivore. That was not tolerable either. Just because they _technically_ weren't together, didn't mean they had any right to attack his herbivore. Whether Tsunayoshi liked it or not, he belonged to him, and Hibari would be damned if he allowed weak, puny herbivores to attack and harass his Tsunayoshi. Something had to be done.

And he planned on doing something about it right now, because right outside his window, his herbivore was being bullied.

Hibari smirked. This was the chance he needed.

He opened the window in the room and jumped out, not minding at all that he was on the third floor. He jumped to the nearest tree, and from there, down to the ground, right behind the idiots he was going to bite to death. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in what he knew was shock and horror, and worst of all, sadness. The bullies continued to tease his herbivore, laughing because they thought his Tsunayoshi was scared of them. He was much scarier, he knew, and Tsunayoshi had dated him for 2 years. There was no way Tsunayoshi was afraid of these weaklings.

"Herbivores." It amused him, seeing the look of terror on their faces as they slowly turned to meet his gaze. He hid his smirk and chose to scowl instead, because despite being amused by their fear and a bit happy that Tsunayoshi was currently watching him so intently, he was pissed. No one was allowed to lay a hand on his herbivore. Only him.

"I suggest you leave now, before I bite you to death." He had already raised his tonfas for emphasis, and now all that was left was for the boys to run away, which didn't take long to happen. Of course, he immediately picked up on the fact that his herbivore was also trying to get away from him. "Except for you Tsunayoshi."

His herbivore tensed under his gaze, and refused to look directly at him, a scowl on his face. He didn't like when his herbivore was scowling. Scowls did not suit Tsunayoshi's face.

"Look at me Tsunayoshi." Still, no response. He would definitely have to fix that as well. "You should look at people when they are talking to you herbivore."

"That would only be to people you respect Hibari-san, and I have lost all respect for you." _Completely unacceptable._ He wanted to smash his tonfa over his herbivore's head, but that would do the opposite of getting them back together. No. Now, he needed to focus on getting his herbivore to at least glance in his direction.

"Is that so? Well, then, I have to teach you to respect me once more than, don't I?" _Challenge accepted Tsunayoshi. You will be mine again._

"That would be unnecessary Hibari-san. I'd rather you didn't. I have to get home anyway. Goodbye Hibari-san." _Again with those words. This isn't goodbye._ Before his herbivore could walk away from him, he grabbed Tsunayoshi's wrist and pulled, effectively landing the herbivore in his chest. Of course, Tsunayoshi struggled, and refused to give up with that stubbornness that Hibari had come to find a bit charming, though now, it was annoying the hell out of him. Why couldn't his herbivore see what he was trying to do?

"Let me go! Let go of me Hibari-san! Let go!" He wouldn't let go. He didn't care if Tsunayoshi continued to pound his fists onto his chest. Hibari would not give up. It pained him to see his herbivore break down before him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he desperately tried to get away, but Hibari couldn't let go. He _wouldn't_ let go. He had to get his herbivore back, and he didn't care about the consequences.

The punches to his chest got weaker and slower as his herbivore continued to cry his heart out. His knees collapsed beneath him and Hibari had to tighten his grip on his herbivore's waist so that Tsunayoshi wouldn't fall.

"W-Why? Why won't you just leave me alone? Was two years not enough time for you to toy with my emotions?" _Toy with his emotions? _Oh yes, he had told his herbivore that he never loved him. _Great. _He had to fix that too.

"You are mine Tsunayoshi, and no one else's."

It was true. He would not allow Tsunayoshi to slip away from him so easily. Hibari would not give up. Not ever. Tsunayoshi would be his again, without a doubt.

"No. I'm not yours," Tsunayoshi said. Hibari's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. "I am not your possession or an object you can just play with!"

Why couldn't his herbivore realize it? Why couldn't Tsunayoshi realize that he really did love him?! Tsunayoshi broke away from his grasp and stood in front of him, bangs shadowing his eyes. His voice broke and he heard small hiccups and choked sobs from his herbivore. He... He made his herbivore cry again. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm not a play thing damn it... I won't be your play thing anymore!"  
He didn't think that. Tsunayoshi not a plaything, but he couldn't tell the other that. Not now at least. He needed to convince Tsunayoshi that he hadn't meant a word he said before, and at the same time, keep his pride intact. So he watched as his herbivore walked away, staying there and ignoring the fact that he had let a both a worthless herbivore that needed to be bitten to death and his Tsunayoshi out of his grasp. That wouldn't do. He would have to fix that soon.

Walking back to the reception room, he thought nothing more of the previous conversation with his herbivore. He didn't want to think about what Tsunayoshi said to him now, and instead, thought more about what he would do next. Now was not the time to worry about past conversations, but to worry about future once. He needed to make sure that his next plan did not fail.

~.-.~

Tsuna found that he couldn't spend the rest of the day at the school, the very place Hibari loved so much. He could no longer be in the same area as the other without feeling a sharp pain in his chest, and he couldn't deal with it. It was only yesterday he had ended everything and he wouldn't have come to school had Reborn not forced him. He was 16, and Hibari was the first person he had ever truly loved. He loved Hibari enough to go through every single test, and he didn't care if Hibari cheating on him was another test or not; it was wrong. He couldn't believe he hadn't known sooner, that his relationship was at such a low point, that the other had to result to sneaking around.

Was it his fault? Had he made Hibari wait too long? But Hibari had told him that he would wait as long as it took. It didn't make sense that Hibari would do that to him. Maybe he had done something wrong during their relationship, but he could think of nothing he could have done to upset the prefect.

Maybe... Maybe what Hibari had said before was the truth. He had just lost interest in him, that was all. His intuition yelled at him that it was a lie; Hibari had not lost interest in him, and Hibari still loved him.

He wanted to believe his intuition, just like all of the other times when it saved him from his enemies, but now, he couldn't. He couldn't believe it, because even if he did, he didn't think he'd be able to forgive the prefect. He had gone much too far.

And yet, he couldn't stop himself from still being in love with the very person that had broken his heart. He ignored his mother's worried calls as he ran up to his room and locked himself in there, tears already spilling freely from his eyes. He curled up in the corner of his bed, bringing his legs up to his chest and holding them in his arms, his head resting on his knees. He didn't want anyone to see him this way, not looking so broken, because he couldn't even force a proper smile at this point. It was just too difficult and he knew it would worry everyone more than it would had he just shown them his true feelings, which he also had no intention of doing. He didn't want them to see him so broken, and at the same time, he didn't want them to see a facade he felt the need to make. He just wanted to be alone.

He ignored the knocks on his door or the questions from his worried mother as he continued to sit there, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong in their relationship to have Hibari cheat on him the way he did.

He knew about the tests –about all of them– and it hurt him every time a new one came. He trusted Hibari with his own life, and the other could not even trust him after 2 years of being together.

Sadly, Tsuna wasn't sure whether or not Hibari was really cheating on him or not, or if it was just another test, and now, he didn't even care. Whether it was a test or not, Hibari went too far. It didn't even matter if Hibari had only slept with the woman once or multiple times. To Tsuna, it was painful either way, and no matter what Hibari said to fix it, he wasn't sure he could forgive the raven haired man as easily as he used to.

He looked past all of those tests before, ignoring the pain in his heart every time, just to forgive Hibari's stupid mistakes, but now that was different. Now, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't and wouldn't forgive Hibari. He was done being Hibari's pet. Tsuna always settled for the little gifts Hibari would give him as a form of apology instead of sincerely saying though few words because he knew Hibari was trying, and he accepted that, but not anymore. He was not some pet that could be bought with a treat. He was a person, and he wasn't going to settle for some treat anymore.

Tsuna unfolded himself from his curled up position at the corner of his bed, staring at the object on his desk. It was a box that looked exactly like the one he gave Hibari all those hours ago. He stared at it, contemplating whether or not to keep it. It no longer held any value to him now that they were no longer together, and he didn't need any more reminders of his fallen relationship. He wasn't going to let this keep him down for long.

He was going to be strong, and he was going to get over Hibari. He didn't need someone who never trusted him, and he wouldn't let that bring him down anymore. He was stronger than that, and he was going to show Hibari. He wouldn't let the older male have his way anymore.

Tsuna was going to show Hibari that he didn't need him to live his life. He was just fine on his own. He was before they were dating, and he was going to be fine now.

**~.-.~**

**Sky: Hello! Everyone! Its me! CloudieSky27! And I'd like to introduce my new co-writer for this story!**

**Yuki: Hello! I'm Yukichanaru :3**

**Sky: I was running low (and I mean looooow) on ideas for this fic, but Yuki saved the day! :D**

**Yuki: Lies. It's just something called teamwork = w =**

**Sky: And teamwork is wonderful~ Especially when we love all the same pairings! **

**Yuki: That, right there, is very true.**

**Sky: XD Well, we must thank our reviewers~ **

**Yuki: And never forget the readers! **

**Sky: Indeed! And I always forget disclaimers...**

**Yuki: . _ . Really now. That's why you should do them at the beginning...**

**Sky: Yeah... Its a bad habit... And I prefer making Author's Notes at the end, so readers can get right to reading the fic! :D**

**Yuki: Yeah, but they hate long author's notes like this one . **

**Sky: ... Okay! Now to thank reviewers and readers! **

**Thank you to: ****poisson****, ****Kiyomi di Vongola****, ****ben4kevin****, ****aika****, ****Kana-chan****, ****NeitherSaneNorInsane****, ****rentamiya****, ****usagi grecia desu****, ****Angelic Phantomcrow****, ****Carmz C****, ****Kichou****, ****FallenxLinken****, ****MISAKI555****, ****wooden-spoon****, and ****Sawada****. Also, thank you to other readers! **

**Sky: Yuki! Disclaimer please?**

**Yuki: Fine, I'll do it...  
****DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER, OWN KHR. IF WE DID, 1827 WOULD BE CANNON.**

**Sky: Greater words have never been spoken *tears up***

**Yuki: Riiiiiiight... *deadpans***

**Sky: Aaaaaaanyway~ We are just about done here. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE! See you next chapter~**

**Yuki: Ciao~**


End file.
